


love me harder

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Rimming, Rut Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: It’s Taeyong’s birthday and Johnny has something nice arranged for the night, but an unexpected rut hits them and their plans get messed up (for the better).
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 339





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Taeyong ❣️🌹 I love you and I hope you never find this :)

It is Taeyong’s birthday and Johnny had promised to take him out to dinner after they were done with classes today. It’s making him giddy as he sits in his 3 hour lecture on international business to the point where he’s humming to himself and is made to stop by Taeil who jabs him in his side with his elbow. Taeyong winces and pouts at his friend that is sitting next to him and all he gets in response is Taeil telling him to focus.

The 3 hours passes fairly uneventful as his professor drones on and on about mergers and acquisitions. Taeyong’s notes doesn’t even make sense as he sporadically took notes here and there while his mind would drift off to think about where Johnny is taking him and what they’ll be having for dinner. The professor ends the lecture by reminding them about their project before letting them go.

Taeil claps him on his shoulder as he’s packing his laptop into his bag.

“Happy birthday man. From the looks of it, you’ve got plans tonight?” Taeil says.

Taeyong nods and smiles. “Yep! Johnny is taking me out later.”

Taeil coos and ruffles his hair. “Well, hope you have a great time,” Taeil replies with a wink before waving goodbye to Taeyong and leaving the lecture hall.

Taeyong pats his messy hair down, picks up his bag and makes his way outside. The summer heat makes everything unbearable and he wishes he’s back inside the air conditioned classroom. He didn’t even plan on taking summer classes, but Johnny insisted that they could take one or two classes in the summer so their senior year would be less stressful. Taeyong, of course, agreed and now he has to suffer with commuting to campus every three days a week in the sweltering summer sun. _But Johnny makes it all better_ , Taeyong thinks to himself as he walks to the building that Johnny’s class is in.

He heads inside to the building and peaks inside the classroom that Johnny is in. The professor seems to still be giving the lecture and he cranes his neck to look for his boyfriend, but the small window on the door only allows him to be able to see the first few rows of students. Taeyong grabs his phone from his pocket and sends Johnny a texts that he is waiting outside of his classroom. He waits a few and checks his phone, but no reply. Taeyong slumps against the wall and opens a random game app on his phone to pass the time.

It isn’t long before the classroom door opens and students rushes out of the room in packs. Taeyong perks up and waits for Johnny to come out, but after majority of the students filtered out of the classroom, he has yet to see Johnny. He peers his head into the room, spotting Jaehyun, Johnny’s friend, but no Johnny in sight.

Jaehyun notices Taeyong standing by the door, excuses himself from the group of students he was talking to and walks over to Taeyong.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh hey Jaehyun. Is, uhm, Johnny here?”

Jaehyun cocks his head like he’s confused. “Johnny left class a while ago. I thought he would of texted you.”

“He didn’t. Do you know where he went?”

“He said he wasn’t feeling good so he probably went to the infirmary or home.”

Taeyong swallows, his heart quickening. Johnny rarely ever get sick. They’ve been dating for 3 months, but have been friends for longer and not once has Taeyong seen Johnny hurt. Taeyong’s beginning to worry and he knows that Johnny hates it when Taeyong worries and maybe that’s why he didn’t tell him. Taeyong knew that Johnny dislikes being a burden to others, so he is probably back at their apartment right now instead of at the doctors.

“Thanks Jaehyun. I’ll go find him,” Taeyong says, giving a nod to Jaehyun before sprinting out of the classroom. He didn’t have the patience to wait for the bus, so he quickly flagged down a taxi to take him back home.

The 15 minute ride felt longer as Taeyong could only hope Johnny isn’t suffering that bad. When they both left for classes this morning, Johnny looked perfectly fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Taeyong couldn’t help the frown that deepens on his face as the taxi turns a corner onto the street where their apartment is at. As the taxi stopped in front of the apartment complex, Taeyong quickly thanked and paid the driver, hopping out of the car and making his way in and up the stairs to his floor. He rushes down the hallway to his apartment, fishing his keys from his pockets to unlock the door.

There is two things Taeyong realizes when he steps inside the apartment. First, the lights is off and it’s quiet. And second, most noticeably, the heavy thick scent of Johnny’s pheromones filling the room. It assaults his noses and makes his head spin that he stumbles when he closes the door behind him. Johnny’s pheromones is usually a calming earthy scent that made Taeyong feel safe and comfortable. This is different. Taeyong has never experience this before.

Taeyong shivers from the pheromones and belatedly realizes the affect that it has on him. His heart is pounding as he makes his way into the apartment and he notices their bedroom door is closed. He drops his bag on the couch and walks to the closed door where the scent is especially strong, leaking through. Taeyong hesitantly turns the knob and opens the door to their bedroom.

There sitting on the bed is Johnny. His head down and breathing hard. He must not of heard the door opening but his head snaps up when he smells Taeyong entering. His eyes is a golden color, bright and alluring. It draws Taeyong in, but before he can succumb to the man in front of him, he stops in his tracks.

“You’re in your rut, am I right?” Taeyong asks.

Johnny only nods. Taeyong is rooted in place like he isn’t sure what to do with this information. Sure, Johnny and Taeyong have had sex. They have lots of sex. Johnny has taken days off to help Taeyong through his heat also. But, Taeyong has never experienced Johnny in a rut. Actually, he has never been with an alpha during a rut ever. To say he is intimidated is an understatement.

However, Taeyong can tell Johnny is uncomfortable, he can see the sweat beading down his forehead. It makes Taeyong a bit sad that Johnny didn’t tell him what he’s going through. He forces himself to walk towards the man, crouching down in front of him when Johnny refuses to meet his eyes.

“Does it hurt? Are you uncomfortable?” Taeyong asks softly.

“It’s just the beginning of my rut, so nothing too bad. It’ll get worse later on. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday, Yong-ah,” Johnny says, voice rough.

Taeyong tense expression melted away as he cupped Johnny’s face in his hands. His golden eyes piercing, a color that Taeyong hasn’t seen before but it just makes Johnny look even more beautiful.

“Don’t be sorry. You could’ve just told me.”

“I didn’t even know it was coming. I usually have everything sorted out, but I guess I was trying hard to get everything right for your birthday, it slipped my mind.”

Taeyong strokes Johnny’s cheekbones and suddenly, he’s in Johnny’s lap with the other looking at him with a startled expression.

“Stop keeping things from me. We’re together now. Let me know about stuff like this,” Taeyong mutters.

“I know baby. I just don’t want to make it unnecessarily harder for you,” Johnny replies, nuzzling his face into the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder and inhaling his boyfriend’s overly sweet scent.

“Fuck... you smell so good, Yongie,” Johnny groans, arms going around Taeyong’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. Taeyong whimpers, feeling himself getting riled up by the man clingy onto him. He smells Johnny’s arousal before he actually feels it pressing against his thigh.

“Let me help you,” Taeyong whispers near Johnny’s ear. He’s delighted when a shiver passes through Johnny and the grip on his body tightens.

“I might hurt you. That’s the main reason that I didn’t want to let you know. I’m scared of hurting you,” Johnny says, face still buried in Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“You helped me through my heat. Shouldn’t I return the favor?”

“Heats and ruts are different. I might not be in my right mind later on and might push things too far.”

Taeyong huffs and gathers Johnny’s face into his palms once again. There’s a shift in Johnny’s demeanor now as if he’s trying his hardest to hold himself back.

“I’m going to be okay. I’m not that weak, you know.”

“I know, I know. I just... I don’t want to scare you away.”

Taeyong laughs at that, bringing him into an embrace.

“You could never scare me, you big softie.”

Taeyong leans down to press a kiss on Johnny’s lips and before he can pull away, Johnny has a hold on the back of Taeyong’s neck. He’s kissing him much more fiercely now, Johnny’s teeth catching Taeyong’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking. Taeyong shudders and groans at the sudden turn of events. Johnny is simultaneously pushing his down on the bed and trying to suck the soul out of his body through his mouth. He’s licking at the seam of Taeyong’s lips, slowly coaxing them open before pushing his tongue in to lick at the roof of Taeyong’s mouth.

 _Oh._ That’s when he feels it. The wet slick substance sliding out of his ass and dampening his underwear. With Johnny’s heavy scent surrounding every inch of him and his tongue in his mouth, Taeyong just couldn’t help getting turned on. Johnny pulls away from his mouth to lick at Taeyong’s neck, tongue pressing down on his scent gland causing another copious amount of slick to come out of him.

“You’re getting wet. God, Taeyong. You smell so good, I want to devour you,” Johnny growls. His hand is already moving to the back of Taeyong’s pants, fingers slipping into his underwear to press a finger against his crack. Taeyong gasps as Johnny pushes just the tip of his dry finger into his hole, teasing him.

“Do it, Johnny. Take me. I’m all yours,” Taeyong whines, high pitched and needy.

“Don’t think I can go easy on you,” Johnny warns before taking his hand out of Taeyong’s pants. His fingers is wet with Taeyong’s clear slick, glistening in the afternoon sun that’s shining through the window. Johnny shows his wet fingers at Taeyong and without a thought, Taeyong takes them into his mouth and licks his fingers clean. Johnny groans at the action, eyes narrowing at the man under him. Taeyong pulls off Johnny’s fingers with a wet _pop_ that seems a bit too loud in his ears.

Johnny’s getting annoyed with the amount of clothing they still have on and his rut is not helping, making him sweat even though he turned on the air conditioner the moment he got back. He didn’t waste time in stripping Taeyong of his clothes, leaving him completely naked and sprawled out on the bed, ready to be used by the man on top of him. Taeyong’s glad that he’s finally out of his underwear, the sticky mess was starting to become unbearable. But that doesn’t change that fact that he is now leaking onto the bedsheets and he is most definitely going to ruin it after this is over. There is no point in washing them after cause the scent will be too difficult to get out. But it doesn’t really matter, they are due for new bedsheets anyways.

Johnny is looking down at him like Taeyong’s the last meal that he’s ever going to have. Taeyong gulps and sends a prayer to whatever deity there is in hopes that he could at least walk properly tomorrow. Johnny’s face is flushed red and he’s breathing is getting harder like he’s about to snap any minute.

Taeyong spreads his legs in a slow, tantalizing way, making sure Johnny’s eyes were on him. But where else could Johnny look? All Johnny could feel, smell and see is Taeyong. All he wants to do is bury himself deep inside his lover, be surrounded by his warmth and never leave.

“Come on. I know you want it,” Taeyong says temptingly. “I’ll let you taste all you want.”

Johnny’s quick with pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor and does the same with his pants. He’s straining hard in his underwear, a wet spot forming in the front. He then grabs Taeyong by the ankles, pulling the other towards him and folding his legs to his chest to expose his bottom.

Taeyong squeals when Johnny buries his nose against his perineum and tongue running across his entrance, lapping up the slick that’s spilling out. He tries to bring his legs down but Johnny’s grip on his thigh doesn’t let up as he continues to eat him out.

Johnny’s never this aggressive. When Taeyong was in heat, he only really remembers half of the things that was done to him during that time. He was out of his mind, chasing after release while Johnny took care of him. This time, it’s the other way around. Johnny’s going on autopilot, doing before thinking and Taeyong is here to do his best to soothe him.

But, _god_ , Johnny is making it hard for Taeyong to focus. His tongue is poking into Taeyong’s soft, wet hole and sucking harshly at his rim. He’s losing his mind from the pleasure and they have barely begun. Johnny uses his thumbs, pushing it into Taeyong’s hole and stretching him open so his tongue could dive in a bit deeper. The moans spilling out of Taeyong’s mouth is obscene and he just hopes their neighbors weren’t home at this time.

Johnny easily slides in two fingers alongside his tongue, massaging his walls and spreading him open. Taeyong is panting, his fingers pulling at the sheets underneath him and crying out. It’s not a shock when Taeyong cums, painting his stomach white. Everything’s going so fast and Johnny isn’t planning on stopping. It leaves him shaking and sensitive, but Johnny doesn’t stop fingering him open.

“P-Please Johnny. Slow... slow down,” Taeyong says as he gasps for breath. But the words seem to fly over Johnny’s head as he pushes another two fingers in and all Taeyong can do is groan loudly and flop back onto the bed. His ass is disgustingly wet, covered in his slick and Johnny’s saliva. Johnny starts mouthing at Taeyong’s thighs, first small little nibbles here and there. Then, when Taeyong is slowly getting hard again, Johnny bites down firmly and Taeyong yells, back arching off the bed.

“Fuck! W-warn me before you do that,” Taeyong chastises him, but of course falls on deaf ears. The bright red bite mark that is left on his inner thigh is sure going to be there for a while. Johnny pulls his fingers out of him when he deems Taeyong is stretched enough and settles him back on the bed. Johnny’s eyes were gleaming and Taeyong knows that he hasn’t had enough.

Johnny licks his lips as he sees the tears that has fallen on Taeyong’s cheeks. He leans down to kiss them away, before moving down to his chest where his perky nipples were. He takes one into his mouth, tongue running against the nub and even though he isn’t thinking straight, he seems to know where all of Taeyong’s sensitive spots is like it’s engraved into his mind. He rubs at the other nipple with his thumb, flicking at them. He bites down on the nipple in his mouth and Taeyong trembles like a leaf in his arms.

It’s almost like Johnny is a dog in it’s teething stage with the way he’s leaving bite mark after bite mark all over Taeyong’s once pure skin. It’s natural for alphas to want to mark what is theirs, but Taeyong bruises too easily and he knows these marks will most definitely sting when he showers.

“Ok, ok. I know. Slow down a bit babe. I’m not going anywhere,” Taeyong reassures the other, petting at Johnny’s hair. Taeyong sneaks a hand down to cup at Johnny’s dick in his underwear and the other tenses in his hold. He slips his hand inside the garment and pulls out Johnny’s aching cock from its confines. It’s leaking profusely and the tip is an angry red. Taeyong strokes his cock as best as he can at this angle, rubbing his thumb across the head. Johnny’s head falls onto Taeyong’s chest, groaning as his is finally getting some type of friction. But it’s not enough, it’s hardly ever enough to sate him, so he pulls Taeyong’s hand away and pushes his thighs apart.

Taeyong doesn’t know why he’s holding his breath when Johnny nudges the head of his cock against his entrance. They’ve done this many times and this shouldn’t be any different, but the way Johnny’s looking at him, the way his nails is digging into Taeyong’s flesh is making his breath catch in his throat.

When Johnny pushes the tip in, the warmth that envelopes him is what he’s seeking and he doesn’t wait to push the rest of his cock inside Taeyong’s little body. Times like these make Taeyong thankful that he’s an omega, made to take an alpha’s big cock. He was definitely intimidated when they first had sex; the size of Johnny’s dick was no joke, but they made sure to carefully prep him and Johnny took his time slowly easing his cock into him.

But now, Johnny just shoves his cock all the way inside Taeyong, filling him to the brim and he swears he feels like he’s being spilt in half and chokes. The slick that was constantly pouring out of him made the slide easier, but it’s still puts a strain on his body. Taeyong groans and he’s going to make sure Johnny gives him a nice back massage after this is over. There is no wait, Johnny is already pulling his cock out and fucking back inside him. The pace was fast and brutal, the only thing on Johnny’s mind is release and as he looks down at Taeyong, who’s face is twisted in pleasure, mouth hanging open with drool spilling out from the side, another thought crosses his mind. He wants to breed him.

A shudder runs through Johnny as he picks up the pace. He thinks about pumping Taeyong full of his cum, painting his insides white and then some. He wants to fills him with his pups until Taeyong’s belly is round and soft. Johnny growls, fucking into Taeyong harder and it doesn’t even register in his head that Taeyong has already came again, cum staining his stomach.

There is a look in Johnny’s eyes that a bit different from before. It’s full of adoration for the man underneath him and all he wants to do is keep him locked up in his room and never allow him leave. His possessive alpha side is rearing it’s ugly head as he dips his fingers into the pool of cum on Taeyong stomach, scooping some up with his fingers and pushing it into Taeyong’s mouth.

“Yong... Taeyong,” Johnny utters out after being silent for a while.

Taeyong looks up at him, eyes wide and sweet and it hits him that Taeyong is just everything Johnny wants and more. The need to keep him close is overwhelming and the way his heart stutters in his chest when Taeyong brings his hand up to brush away the hair that has fallen over his eyes makes him want to never let him go.

“..Love you... I love you, Yong-ah,” Johnny says, in a voice so sure like his brain isn’t muddled by his rut. Taeyong blushes, out of thing that they’ve done this is what has him flushing down to his chest. He’s not sure if it’s just the rut side of him that’s talking, but his eyes is honest and Taeyong feels like crying even though he’s not sure if it’s from how intense everything is or the sudden confession.

“C-can’t you tell me another time when you aren’t rearranging my guts,” Taeyong says. Johnny picks up speed once more, gripping Taeyong’s hips and pulling him back onto his cock.

Taeyong pushes at Johnny’s abdomen, hoping he could get across to him that he needs to slow down. Taeyong isn’t familiar with ruts; sure he learned about it in grade school, but he never experienced it first hand. He thought it would be something similar to heats. But now that he’s being pounded into the mattress by an alpha in a rut to the point where he thinks he’s going to go insane from the pleasure, he’s never going to take this lightly ever again.

Johnny grabs Taeyong’s wrists and pins it above his head as he grinds his hips lewdly, his cock rubbing at Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong’s eyes rolls to the back of his head and he really needs a break. Even five minutes would be great, but Johnny does not have the intention of stopping. His hole clenches weakly around the cock that’s deep inside him, his body twitching with each thrust.

Then, Johnny suddenly pulls his cock out of him and Taeyong wants to tell him that he wants to gets a bottle of water for his sore throat but he doesn’t get a chance to as Johnny manhandles Taeyong onto his hands and knees before sinking his thick cock back inside of him. Taeyong slumps forward, his arms refuses to keep him up but Johnny solves that problem by looping an arm around Taeyong’s chest and pulling him up until his back is pressed against Johnny’s broad chest.

Johnny hasn’t even cum yet and Taeyong is on the verge of crying again. He knows how sore he’s going to be and he can’t complain because he wants this. He wants to help Johnny through his rut even though he’s being fucked within an inch of his life. Johnny is nibbling at the skin on his neck, inhaling his scent while he does that. Taeyong whimpers when Johnny presses his fingers down on one of the bite marks left of his body, his hole convulsing.

Johnny’s knot is steadily forming, growing bigger and bigger by the minute and soon it’s catching against Taeyong’s abused rim. Taeyong’s whole body is tingling, his mind foggy and vision blurry as Johnny’s knot stretches him to the point where he’s think he’s going to rip until it finally pops inside him.

“Ah _fuck_ ,” Taeyong whines, grinding down on the knot inside of him. He feels incredibly stretched to his limit, but the sensation of being stuffed full with his lover’s knot has him preening. Johnny groans loudly, his knot stuck inside Taeyong and the way he’s working his hips down on him has Johnny teetering on orgasm.

“Cum for me Johnny. Please fill me up,” Taeyong begs, pushing his ass back against Johnny, clenching as tight as he can around him. That’s all Johnny needs as he spills his load inside Taeyong’s hole, filling him up with warm cum and it feels like it’s unending as some of it even leaks out and trickle down his thigh. Taeyong gasp, feeling Johnny cum inside him makes his own spent dick spurt out whatever remains is left.

Taeyong’s legs is trembling at this point and his just wants to lay down. It’s quite hard to maneuver them into a lying position when Johnny knot is stuck inside him, but he manages to get him and Johnny lying down on their sides.

Taeyong’s mind is blissfully blank and he wants to ask if Johnny is okay, but when he turns his head to look at the man, he’s already knocked out, eyes closed and snoring. Taeyong rolls his eyes and tries to adjust himself more comfortably, but he jostles the knot inside him and he winces.

Taeyong decides to also rest for a bit, opting to close his eyes and he doesn’t even realize that he falls asleep until Johnny is grinding his hips against him and he wakes up feeling quite disoriented.

“Johnny..?” Taeyong rubs his eyes.

“Hey babe, you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Taeyong cranes his neck to face Johnny, as they are still stuck in this uncomfortable position, but Johnny’s knot has deflated. It seems like Johnny’s head is clearer now and he slowly slides his cock out of Taeyong. The gross amount of cum that leaks out of his hole makes Taeyong grimace but he’s too tired to care about the mess that he’s making. He finally turns around to face Johnny, his eyes aren’t gleaming gold anymore and is back to his soft honey brown.

“I expected that much, so I’m ok. The biting is a bit much though,” Taeyong says, looking down at his body littered with bite marks. Johnny has the audacity to look sheepish, but he leans forward and kisses Taeyong.

“Hey, I brought you a birthday cake. It’s in the fridge. Sorry about dinner again,” Johnny says.

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s fine. There’s plenty of more birthdays to celebrate. But I do want to know what else you had planned for me.”

“Well, after dinner, I was going to take you to that nice scenic park that you’ve been wanting to visit. It has a nice view of the city skyline. Then we were gonna go home, eat the cake, and maybe...” Johnny trails off.

Taeyong arches an eyebrow, “And maybe?”

“Have birthday sex,” Johnny mutters.

Taeyong laughs out loud. “Well, at least one of what you’ve planned worked out.”

“Yeah, well.” Johnny sighs, pulling Taeyong into his arms and kissing the crown of his head.

After a few silent minutes of cuddling, Johnny says, “I meant what I’ve said before.”

Taeyong looks up at Johnny and it’s the same look as earlier.

“I love you Taeyong,” Johnny says sincerely.

Taeyong’s heart feels so full and he’s giddy as he replies, “Say it again.”

“I love you Taeyong. So much.”

Taeyong buries his face back into Johnny’s chest and giggles. “I love you too Johnny Suh.”

Johnny brings his face up to shower him with kisses.

“Happy birthday baby.”

Taeyong smiles, “Thanks. Now can we eat some of that cake before your rut starts up again?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing abo... not sure how I did but :)))) 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
